


Sleeping Cutie

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Jasper interrupts Amethyst's nap.





	Sleeping Cutie

“Get that thought out of your head, Jasper. Don’t even think about it. You don’t want them to lose that trust you’ve built.”

 

Jasper had been mopping the same spot on the floor for about 5 minutes. She was a bit distracted by a dozing Amethyst on the couch.

 

“She’ll probably wake up any second now. You shouldn’t risk it…ugh!”

 

Over the past 5 months, Jasper had bonded rather closely with Steven and Amethyst. The little half-human always invited her to watch his bizarre television program. He even convinced Garnet that Jasper could accompany him into town sometimes. And then there was Amethyst.

 

“But she’s right there. And she looks so…no! She is not cute. She’s a puny, undercooked, crass…sometimes sweet, fun…”

 

Besides Steven, Amethyst was the first Gem to actually attempt at bonding with their new teammate/sort-of prisoner. Mostly in the form of teasing nicknames like ‘Too Tall’ and ‘Nosy’. She wasn’t very good at them.

 

“Gems don’t even require sleep. She could wake up on command. And then I’d look like an idiot.”

 

Nicknames aside, Jasper enjoyed palling around with her. And, much to her annoyance, found herself having rather un-Jasper like thoughts about her.

 

“Just focus on your chores. She is not cute. She is not fun. Her laugh is not weirdly endearing. You didn’t keep that one piece of junk she gave you and hide it in your room…”

 

Se dropped the mop, marching over to the couch.

 

“Okay, here I am. Here. I. Am. Now is when I should do something. How does it go in the Quartz Child’s programs?”

 

She shook her head, looking down at the sleeping gem.

 

“One quick one. Steal it, get back to mopping, pretend it never happened.”

 

Taking a deep breath, she knelt  down so she could reach.

 

“Please don’t wake up.”

 

She leaned in…and hovered there.

 

“This is not going as planned.”

 

It was about get even more surprising. As proven when Amethyst sighed and grabbed her by the hair.

 

“It’s hard to sleep when you’re sitting there panicking where everyone can hear you. So take this and keep it down.”

 

She dragged her in those final few inches for the kiss she had been fretting about. And it was a good one too. She almost felt like asking for another when Amethyst finally released her.

 

“All you had to do was ask, Too Tall. Now try and keep it to a dull roar so I can sleep.”

 

She rolled over, leaving Jasper to stumble back and pick up her mop. She barely noticed when Steven walked in.

 

“Wow, Jasper. You’re actually smiling and no one is in pain. What happened?”

 

She quickly reapplied her typical scowl.

 

“Oh, nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another member of the "Forgot to tag as fanfic" club. Really gotta do an archive check...


End file.
